


Let's Be Less Awkward

by Jishubunny



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Awkwardness, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelo may be awkward with Youngjae when he's fully awake, but it doesn't seem to be that way when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Be Less Awkward First Version

"BANG YONGGUK!!!" Himchan yelled. "How could you let our maknae get drunk?!"

 

"I didn't get him drunk purposely if that's what you're thinking." Yongguk glared at Himchan as he defended himself. "It turned out there was a chili pepper in Zelo's food which he found very spicy and ended up drinking my soju instead of his juice."

 

Himchan still continued to blamde Yongguk. While the two were arguing, Zelo found his way to Youngjae's bed. Youngjae woke up when he felt a body dropping onto his bed.

 

"Zelo?" His vision was a bit blurry from sleeping but he could definitely still recognize the maknae. He could hear the maknae give some sort of mumbled response, but he couldn't really understand. Then, a strong scent of soju invaded his nose. "Zelo, are you drunk?!" Zelo mumbled again in response. He already had his eyes close and snuggled closer to Youngjae.

 

Now that Youngjae was more awake, he could hear Himchan and Yongguk arguing outside the room. After a while, he heard footsteps and saw Himchan entering his room. "Youngjae, we're so sorry for disturbing your sleep. Yah Yongguk! You better carry Zelo to his own room!!!'

 

"No! It's not my fault he ended up sleeping in Youngjae's room. Heck, none of this is my fault. It's just an accident!" Yongguk refused to be ordered around and he especially hated to be ordered around by someone who just gave him a lecture a few minutes ago.

 

"So noisy." Zelo whimpered and buried his head deeper between the junction of Youngjae's neck and shoulder.

 

"Um... guys, it's okay. Zelo, can just sleep here for tonight. I think it's time for you guys to stop fighting and go to sleep too." Youngjae tried to be the peacemaker.

 

Himchan and Yongguk stopped arguing but Youngjae could feel that there's still a silent war going on, but at least, they weren't making loud noises anymore. "Goodnight, Youngjae and Zelo." Himchan said sweetly. When he turned around, he glared at Yongguk before leaving the room.

 

Yongguk just rolled his eyes at Himchan before saying goodnight to Youngjae and Zelo. He closed the door of the room when he left. Youngjae's attention returned back to the maknae who was now sleeping and snuggling comfortably.

 

"I bet you'll be all awkward again when the morning comes and you won't be drunk anymore." Youngjae chuckled and used the opportunity to hug back the maknae and gave him a goodnight kiss on the forehead before falling asleep.

 

Indeed, Zelo was shock and embarrassed to wake up in Youngjae's bed wrapped around in Youngjae's arms. Not to mention, Youngjae was already awake and staring at him.

 

"Omigosh, hyung! I'm so sorry! I-I..."

 

"Good morning, Zelo." Youngjae said sweetly with a smile.

 

Zelo blushed and thought he was going to melt. Then, he felt Youngjae's cool palm against his pink cheek.

 

"Do you know how much your breath stinks like soju?"

 

Zelo groaned in embarrassment and yelped in surprised when he was suddenly being pulled into a kiss.

 

Yongguk was supposed to wake the members up when he witnessed the scene before him. He figured he'll leave them alone for a while and face Himchan's wrath again. It would be worth it if those two could get over their awkwardness.

 

"I thought you said I stink?"

 

"Does it look like I care? We slept and kissed, so I think it's about time you stop being awkward around me now." Youngjae ruffled the maknae's hair before playfully pushing him off the bed.

 

Zelo gave a short shout as he fell from the bed. He pouted and rubbed his butt to ease the pain. "Hyung!!!" He whined, but it was cut short as he was given another kiss from Youngjae again.

 

"Come on. Let's brush our teeth and get some breakfast." Youngjae helped Zelo up to his feet.

 

Everybody saw how Youngjae and Zelo were holding hands when they entered the kitchen together. Yongguk just hid his smirk by covering half of his face with the newspaper. Himchan had a vague idea of what might have happened. Jongup and Daehyun were surprised and confused. Nevertheless, all of them were happy with the progress of Youngjae and Zelo's relationship.

 

"Finally! I thought I was going to die from all that awkwardness between the two of you." Daehyun exclaimed.

 

Youngjae simply stepped on Daehyun's foot under the table and squeezed Zelo's hand lovingly.

 

THE END (For now but there will be more versions ^^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After knowing that Zelo and Youngjae are awkward in Weekly Idol, I have always wanted to write a fic about that and this is what I came up with but... ugh X_X I'm not satisfied with what I've done. I swear I'll make another version of this.
> 
>  
> 
> I decided to make different versions of this plot which includes a drunk Zelo and awkwardness XD so please look forward to it and subscribe!!!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Jongup is my bias and I feel a bit bad that I didn't give him any lines in this fic. Hahahaha!! XD


	2. Let's Be Less Awkward Version 2

Zelo was awkward with Youngjae but not because he disliked or hated Youngjae. All of the members could see that he was sincere when he said, "There's nothing I dislike or hate about you, hyung."

 

They were currently playing truth or dare, but there was a bit of twist. If a person didn't want to tell the truth or a certain dare, then he will drink the tequila from the shotglass. Every time the empty bottle points at Zelo, no matter what Zelo's chooses, the members would kept asking him question related to Youngjae or giving him dares with Youngjae. Zelo avoided most of those by choosing to drink the tequila.

 

Because Zelo was young and didn't have a lot of experience drinking alcohol and yet, already drank a lot more than his hyungs, it would only make sense that he got drunk first. Zelo just didn't know that the members actually planned for him to get really drunk.

 

"I think now is your chance to confront, Zelo. He's so drunk that he'll probably spill out the entire truth to you." Himchan whispered to Youngjae. He made a motion with his finger to the other members that it's time for them to leave.

 

Zelo was confused as to why the other members suddenly stood up and left the living room. "Where are you guys goo~ing? What about t-the gaaa~aame?" His speech became a bit slurred which was obviously a sign that he was drunk.

 

"I'm still here, Zelo."

 

Zelo was shock to see that Youngjae was sitting closely to him now instead of being across him. He tried to move away, but Youngjae was quick to wrap an arm around Zelo's waist to keep him from moving away.

 

"If you don't hate or dislike me, then why are you acting so awkward towards me?"

 

"Because you make me feel weird." Zelo finally admitted.

 

"Weird? How so?"

 

"Every time you touch me, you always give me a tingling feeling. Every time you smile at me, it feels like my stomach is being tickled by a feather. Every time you sing, it sends shivers down my spine. Every time you act close with Daehyun, I feel irritated for some reason. At night, I get weird dreams about you too and I wake up with a hard on. Fuck, I shouldn't be telling any of these to you. I'm druuu~uunk!!!" Zelo covered his face with his hands.

 

Youngjae chuckled at how cute and confuse the maknae was. "You make me feel like that too, Zelo."

 

"Really?" Zelo dropped his hands back on his lap and looked at Youngjae curiously. "T-then... why aren't you as awkward as I am?"

 

"Because I've admitted and accepted." Youngjae smiled knowingly.

 

"What fact?"

 

"The fact that I like you."

 

Zelo gasped and his eyes became wide as realization finally hits him. "Then... that means I like you too?"

 

"Yes, we like each other and we long for each other." Youngjae placed his hand at the side of Zelo's neck. His thumb moved to carress Zelo's cheek. "You have no idea how happy you made me feel tonight, Junhong."

 

Zelo was surprised to hear his real name coming out of Youngjae's lips which he was currently staring right now. "Hyung, I want to kiss you, but I can't because it still feels awkward."

 

"Then I'll just be the one to kiss you." Youngjae's mouth locks Zelo in a kiss.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just to make things clear, this story is a completely different one from the previous chapter. It isn't a continuation or a sequel. I'm going to make one more version with the same awkwardness and drunk Zelo. Look forward to that!!! Comment or kudos please?!


	3. Let's Be Less Awkward Version 3

Youngjae had always found Zelo very cute, so he liked to tease the younger every chance he could get which was probably one of the reasons why Zelo became awkward with him, but Younjae didn't mind it so much since he thought Zelo being awkward is cute too.

 

By the time, Youngjae decided to stop teasing and actually try to become closer with Zelo, the maknae already felt too awkward. Every time he asks a question, the maknae gives out the shortest possible answer. Every time he tries to start a conversation, the maknae only says a few things before an awkward silence befalls on them. Every time he touched or reach out to touch Zelo, the maknae would back away as if Youngjae's touch burns him.

 

"What am I going to do?" Youngjae asked for Jongup's advice since Jongup is the closest to Zelo.

 

Jongup pretends to be thinking and taps his foot while saying "Hmmm..." just to annoy the older for a bit. "Everybody becomes comfortable when they're drunk. Perhaps too comfortable for their liking when they remember what happened after they sober up."

 

Youngjae raises an eyebrow at Jongup's suggestion. "Are you talking based on experience?"

 

"I've got a few experiences actually. I'll tell you one with Zelo." Jongup looked around just to make sure Zelo wasn't anywhere in sight. "When Zelo got drunk, all he could talk about was you. I won't get into details. Find out the rest by yourself. Gotta go!!!"

 

It took Youngjae a full minute to realize that Jongup didn't go into his own room but went to Daehyun's instead.

 

Indeed, Jongup was right about people becoming too comfortable when they're drunk. Youngjae couldn't believe how Zelo was being very talkative towards him.

 

"Hyung, I'm talking too much, aren't I? Omigosh! I must be drunk already... at least I haven't gotten around to starting to talk about Youngjae hyung... wait... you're Youngjae.... so... I shouldn't be talking about you in front of you... should I?"

 

"But I want to know." Youngjae places his hand over Zelo's hand on the table right beside the shotglass. "I want to know what you think of me and how you feel towards me. It wouldn't be fair that you tell everybody else but me."

 

"I think of you all the time. You're the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing before I go to sleep. Heck, you're also in my dreams, hyung. Those dreams continues to haunt me through the day and that's why I'm awkward with you." 

 

Youngjae felt disappointed when he felt Zelo's hand slipped away from beneath his, but then he suddenly got his lap full of Zelo on it. He couldn't believe he was being strandled by the maknae. After all the times the maknae had avoided his skinship, Zelo was finally doing skinship with him on full force by grinding their hips.

 

"This is the reason why I'm awkward with you." Zelo lead Youngjae's hand to his clothed erection. "You make me hard, hyung."

 

Was this really the maknae he knew? Youngjae stared at Zelo's lustful expression and erotic way the maknae was grinding his hips. Youngjae's hand continued to rub against the clothed erection causing Zelo to moan sexily. "Youngjae~"

 

Youngjae snapped back to reality and placed both of his hands on Zelo's hips to stop the other from grinding. "Zelo, stop it."

 

The lustful expression on Zelo's face was replaced by rejection. "That's another reason why I'm awkward, hyung. I knew you'll be disgusted with me when---" He stopped talking when he felt Youngjae's finger on his lips.

 

"I just needed a minute to control myself. It would be embarassing to cum too soon." Youngjae replaced the finger on Zelo's lips with his own lips. He moaned in delight at how Zelo tasted sinfully delicious.

 

Despite the erotic moves the maknae pulled off earlier, he still managed to react innocently to the kiss. Youngjae could feel that the younger one doesn't seem to know what to do with his tongue or he probably did but seems to shy to actually do something, so Youngjae used his own tongue to coax Zelo's tongue to move.

 

Zelo gasped when their tongues finally made contact. The maknae could tell that Youngjae definitely knew what he was doing with that amazing tongue of his. He tried to mimick Youngjae's actions by sliding and rubbing his tongue against the other. What started off as an innocent kiss slowly became intense as each second passed by.

 

"Hyung, you're not rejecting me?" Zelo asked breathlessly.

 

"Hell no." Youngjae carried Zelo to his room because it's better to continue things in a much more private place.

 

Yongguk was assigned to wake the members up, but the moment he saw the two members, he made a quick escape to the kitchen. "Since when did Youngjae and Zelo stop being awkward?"

 

"Last time I saw them yesterday, they were still awkward." Himchan said.

 

"Well, they don't seem to be awkward sleeping together naked in one bed. At least, they had the decency to cover themselves with a blanket or my eyeballs would have fallen off."

 

Himchan chokes on his coffee while Daehyun chokes on his breakfast. Jongup simply smiles knowingly.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that in the end, I couldn't write the smut all the way~ Hahahaha!!! XD But I hope you liked it nevertheless ^^ This is the 3rd and last version of this "Let's Be Less Awkward" series. Thank you very much for the love and support <3 Don't forget to comment!
> 
> If anyone feels like writing a smut based on this series, feel free to tell me ^^


End file.
